Regulamin Ogniowy dla Departamentu Poznańskiego
Regulamin Ogniowy dla Departamentu Poznańskiego Na zasadzie Reskryptu Król. Ministerstwa Spraw wewnętrznych d. 17 Grudnia (…) podaiemy poniżey Regulamin Ogniowy do wiadomości i stosowania się Publiczności i Władz nam podrzędnych, Zalecamy oraz Jchmć Radzcom Ziemiańskim, ażeby zastrzeżone w § 38. 39. 42. 63. i 64. rozporządzenia, w miarę potrzeb i stosunków miast pojedynczych i znacznieyszych gmin wieyskich, z których zniosą się władzami mieyscowymi, poczynili i dopełnienie tego w naybliższych raportach z półroczney rewizyi narzędzi pożarnych specyalnie wykazali. Rozdział I. Przepisy względem zapobieżenia pożarom. 1) Każdy gospodarz obowiązany iest dać baczność w swym domu na ogień i światło, i czuwać, by domownicy, czeladź i dzieci, naywiększą w tey mierze zachowali ostrożność. Kto przeciwne u swego sąsiada dostrzeże postępowanie, winien natychmiast władze przyzwoitą o tem zawiadomić. 2) Z zapalonem łuczywem, lub z innem drzewem, zgoła palącą świecą, lampą, lub z rozrzarzonemi w otwartem naczyniu węglami, nie wolno chodzić przez ulice, a szczególniey udawać się do staien, gumien, na góry, spichlerze, lub podobne składy, gdzie materyały skoropalne znayduią się lub znaydować zwykły. Tem zaś mocniey iest zabronionem przy gołem świetle karmić bydło, lub rznąć sieczkę. 3) Kiedy do staien, stodoł i t.d. lub do przeyścia przez ulicę albo przez podwórze światło musi bydź użytem, należy ie mieć w dobrze zamkniętych blaszanych lub też śklannych, w ołów lub blachę oprawnych laterniach. 4) Także i w domach niepowinny zapalone świece być przyczepiane do belków, ścian, stołów, ławek, i tem podobnych rzeczy, lecz należy ie mieć, jeżeli nie w latarniach, tedy w lichtarzach, lub naczyniach, od zaięcia się zupełnie bezpiecznych. 5) Używanie laterń z papieru, pęcherza, rogu lub drzewa, zupełnie się zabrania. 6) Używanie gar, czyli naczyń rozźarzone węgle zawieraiących dozwala się iedynie tam, gdzie skoropalne materyały nieznayduią się, i to gdy dobrze zamknione, i pod zachowaniemnaywiększey ostrożności. Użycie zaś takowych do odgrzewania izb mieszkalnych w mieysce zwyczaynego opału, lub do ogrzewania bud drewnianych, albo rąk podczas suszenia bielizny po górach, lub do gotowania po ulicach publicznych, odtąd zabronionem iest. 7) Wszelkie domowe ogniska należy zamykać, skoro ogień płomieniem przestaie się palić. Ogniska zaś, sczególniey w wieczór, powinny być przygarnione, wodą zalane, lub pokrywami blaszanemi albo glinianemi dobrze przykryte. W innych zaś mieysach, prócz zwyczaynych ognisk, nie wolno ognia palić, sczególniey zaś, w bliskości budynków, a tem mniey w samem podwórzu. 8) W czasie gwałtownych wichrów, nienależy palić wielkiego ognia w warsztatach, ani na ogniskach, a mianowicie w browarach i suszarniach. Palące się zaś, powinny być iak nayśpieszniey zagaszone. 9) Materyały palne wszelkiego rodzaiu, winny być trzymane w naywiększey, ile bydź może, odległości od ognisk. Sczególniey zaś w przechowaniu skoropalnych przedmiotów iako to: lnu, konopi, i t.p. wódki, tłustości, słoniny, oleiu, dziegciu i smoły, naywiększą ostrożność zachować należy. Większa onychże ilość nad konsumpcyą domową, niepowinna w domach mieszkalnych bydź trzymaną; chyba w tenczas, gdy się znayduią w sklepieniach, zupełnie od ognia ubezpieczonych. Zasoby oleyne niepowinny stać na lnie, konopiach, lub linach ubitych; ani także w ich pobliżu, z obawy, by się przedmioty te, same z siebie niezapaliły. 10) Względem zachowania się i obeyścia z prochem, należy się stosować do przepisów, w obwieszczeniu z dnia 19. Czerwca 1816. (Dziennik Urzędowy z roku 1816. stron. 221.) zawartych. 11) Popiół, sczególniey z torfu i węgli kamiennych, nie ma bydź składany na góry i w naczynia drewniane, lecz raczey w kuchenkach, w sklepach lub w naczyniach blaszannych albo glinianych; lub też wyniesiony z domu w mieysca gdzie żadne niebezpieczeństwo ztąd wyniknąć niemoże. 12) Suszenie, wycieranie lnu, powinno w ogólności poza obrębem mieysc zamieszkałych bydź uskutecznianem. Czesać zaś można go w domu, iednakowoż tylko w dzień, a nie przy świetle. 13) Wapno niegaszone niepowinno nigdy znaydować się w bliskości domów; nadto należy ie mieć zachowane w przykrytych składach. 14) Znaczne stosy drzewa, stogi czyli sterty siana, lub słomy i t.p. niemaią bydź stawiane w bliskości budynków mieszkalnychm a tem mniey, o takowe bydź opartemi, lecz stosownie do mieyscowości, ile bydź może, od nich oddalone. 15) Rzemieślnicy z drzewa wyrabiający, niemaią w swych warsztatacg nagromadzać wiorów, lecz raczey codziennie takowe w mieysce pewne wynosić. Pod żadnem zaś pozorem niepowinni zostawiać w tychże warsztatach światła, bez dozoru. 16) Mydlarze, świecarze, i t.p. niepowinni po nocach topić łoiu, wosku, i t.p., lecz zawsze w dzień, i przy zachowaniu naywiększey ostrożności, pokost zaś nie ma bydź nigdy gotowany w domu, lecz na polu, o podal od budynków. 17) Ani na drogach i mieyscach publicznych w obrębie mieysc zamieszkałych; ani w stayniach, w gumnach, przy składach drzewa, zgoła we wszystkich iakichkolwiek bądź na niebezpieczeństwo pożaru wystawionych mieyscach, nie wolno palić fayki. Każdy ma prawo nie zachowuiącemu ninieyszego przepisu, odebrać faykę, i donieść go władzy Policyney. Przestępny w tey mierze, ma ponieść karę, ustawą z dnia 21. Maia 1816. (Dzien. Urzęd. Pro 1816. stron. 83.) przepisaną. 18) Strzelanie z broni ognistey, w bliskości budynków lub innych skoropalnych przedmiotów, zabrania się pod karą 5 do 50 Tal. Wyiątek w tey mierze ma tylko w tenczas mieysce, gdy idzie o zabicie zwierza zapamiętałego; tudzież w sczególnieyszych zdarzeniach, atoli za wyraźnem zezwoleniem, i pod dozorem Policyi. Ustawa ta rozciąga się również do pusczania rac i innych sztucznych ogniów. 19) Obowiązkiem iest każdego gospodarza czuwać nad wycieraniem kominów w swym domu. Bliższe w tey mierze oznaczenia, tudzież obowiązki kominiarzów, obeymuie ustawa z dnia 2 Grudnia 1818. (Dzien. Urzęd. Z roku 1818. stron. 1058). 20) Również istnące przepisy, nowych budowli, i napraw starych w ogólności, a w szczególności zmiany ognisk (Prawo Powsz. Części I. Roz. 8 § 65. do 82) dotyczące, pozostaią w swey mocy, iako i sczególne na nich oparte ustawy (Dzien. Urzęd. Pro 1816. stron 253 – 302 – 524 – pro 1817. stron 2. – i pro 1818. stron. 157.) Kondukty elektryczne iedynie z wiedzą, i za pozwoleniem Policyi, mogą bydź zaprowadzane. 21) Aby ile możności uniknąć, z powodu złego stanu budynków, zdarzyć się mogące pożary ma być przedsięwzięta od czasu do czasu, naymniey zaś co półroku, w wszystkich miastach i wsiach, tak co do domowych względem bezpieczeństwa ogniowego urządzeń, iako i co do stanu budynków, stosowna rewizya. Rewizye te, w czasie których iaknayściśley zachować należu wszelkie istnące w tym względzie przepisy budownicze i policyine, maią bydź uskutecznione w miastach przez naczelników policyinych, czyli burmistrzów, w przytomności mularza i cieśli, a ieśli można i kominiarza. Gdzie zaś takowych professyonistów nie masz, w przytomności znaiących się niektórych obywateli. Po wsiach rewizyą takową odbydź winien sołtys z ławnikiem. Skoro się wykaże, iż całkowite budynki, lub tylko niektóre ich części, z powodu niebezpieczeństwa pożaru, stosownie do przepisów policyinych cierpianemi bydź nie mogą, należy natychmiast według okoliczności, albo zupełnie takowe znieść, lub tylko, końcem oddalenia niebezpieczeństwa, stósownie odmiany przedsięwziąść. Wszystkie ogniska bez wyiątku, winny bydź na murowanych ścianach oparte. 22) Mydlarze, Swiecarze, i t.p. tudzież piekarze, mielcarze i gorzelnicy, potrzebiuą do swych procederów sczególniey mocnych, i bezpiecznych ognisk. W nowych dla podobnych procederów zakładach, tak w miastach iak po wsiach zbyt ścieśnionych, również i podczas głównych napraw, iuż istnieyących takowych zakładów, powinny bydź ogniska nie tylko przez obwodowe murowane ściany, lecz nadto przez sklepienia, od ognia ubezpieczone. 23) Wszyscy w § poprzednim 22. obięci, a sczególniey ci procedernicy, którzy do swego procederu większego iak w zwyczaynych gospodarstwach używany, potrzebuią ognia, nie mogą odmienić swego pomieszkania, dopokąd nie wskażą Policyi nowego, do przekonania się o stosowności i bezpieczeństwie z strony pożaru, i dopokąd pozwolenia od niey nieotrzymaią. 24) Punkt naywyższy zwyczaynego izbednego pieca, powinien bydź przynaymniey na stopę od pułapu oddalony. 25) Rury żelazne, które z pieców wiatrowych w komin wychodzą, maią na trzy stopy w okrąg od wszlekiego drzewa bydź oddalone. 26) Po miastach wszystkie kominy maią bydź w przyszłości tylko z cełgy murowane. Nigdy zaś na belkach, lub podporach drewnianych ani na grzędach oparte, lecz koniecznie na murowanym fundamencie spoczywać, i gdy tego potrzeba, za pomocą sklepienia być ściągane. Żadne drzewo nie powinno bydź w styczności z rurą kominową, belki i kozły, które wyniesieniu komina są na przeszkodzie, potrzeba przyrznąć i zastąpić poprzecznemi, atoli tak aby belki, kozły i poprzeczniki przynaymniey na pół stopy od komina oddalone były. Tudzież należy się starać, aby i po wsiach, w nowych budowlach, ile można, kominy murowane, a w starych, tak zwyczayne dotąd lepione, zniesionemi były. Należy przecież w tey mierze mieć wzgląd na możność interessentów. 27) Po wsiach i po mnieyszych miastach, gdzie się znayduią niesklepione piece piekarskie i garncarskie, a zatem niedosyć od ognia bezpieczne, powinny bydź przynaymniey o sto kroków od innych budynków stawiane. 28) Wszelkie otwory zewnątrz domów, po miastach lub ściśnionych wsiach, (w ścianach, w szczycie, albo na dachu) powinny bydź oknami, lub okiennicami opatrzone, i ostatnie, skoro dom bez dozoru zostaie, pozamykane. 28) Gminom wieyskim poleca się, aby próźne mieysca pomiędzy szczególnemi zabudowaniami, drzewami obsadzały, i to gatunkami, które mocno liściem okryte, nader wstrzymują pożar. Rozdział II. Przepisy ściągaiące się do trzymania w pogotowiu na przypadek pożaru, wszelkich potrzebnych do gaszenia środków oraz do stosowania onychże użycia. 30) Każdy gospodarz powinien się starać, aby prowadząca do iego pomieszkania droga, tak w dzień iak w nocy, wozami, drzewem, lub innymi przedmiotami, zagrodzoną niebyła. 31) Przed każdem pomieszkaniem ma stać beczka, lub inne podobne naczynie, napełnione w każdym czasie, a szczególniey w nocy, wodą. 32) Studnie publiczne i prywatne, powinny bydź ciągle w dobrym utrzymywane stanie; i skoro uszkodzonemi zostaną, natychmiast wyporządzone. Właściciel prywatney studni, niemoże takowey bez wiedzy i pozwolenia mieyscowey policyi, zaniedbać lub zupełnie zagubić. 33) Każda gmina stosownie do swey obszernośc, powinna mieć potrzebne sprzęta do gaszenia i ratowania w czasie pożaru. Sikawki, naczynia do wody, węborki, haki do ognia, drabiny i t.p. Koszta do nabycia i utrzymywania publicznych narzędzi, powinny bydź wzięte z funduszów gminnych lub ze składek, na całą gminę rozłożonych. Prywatne zaś, każdy posiedziciel domu, swym kosztem nabydź i utrzymywać winien. 34) Które gminy wielkie wężowe lub wyczayne sikawki poiezdne nabydź i utrzymywać w przyzwoitym stanie obowiązane, zostanie szczególnemi oznaczonem ustawami. W ogólności zaś każda gmina od sześciu do dziesięciu kominów powinna z powyżey rzeczonych publicznych sprzętów, następiące posiadać: iednę kufę na smyku, dwa wielkie haki, i kilka wielkich drabin. Należy dadź baczność na to, by kufy te, w przyzwoitem mieyscu stały, latową porą świeżą wodą napełnione, a w zimie na podkładach do góry dnem przewrócene były. Inne zaś sprzęty powinny bydź składane w mieyscu pewnem i przystępnem. 35) Sprzęty zaś prywatne u każdego gospodarza powinny bydź w ogólności następuiące: Węborek skorzany, hak, siekiera, ręczna sikawka, i tak nazwana baba, to iest tyczka, którey ieden koniec grubo płatami obwiniony, w miastach drabina pod dachem, po wsiach drabina na dachu poza komin sięgaiąca. Wszystko zaś w naylepszym stanie. Wszelkie prywatne sprzęty do gaszenia i ratowania słuzące, powinny bydź numerem domu, nazwiskiem właściciela, lub nakoniec łatwą do rozpoznania cechą oznaczone. 36) W czasie § 21. oznaczoney reiwzyi ogniowey, należy także przekonać się o exystencyi i stanie tychże sprzętów, tudzież starać się by brakuiące, sprawionemi, a uszkodozne sporządzonemi natychmiast zostały. W przypadku, gdyby kto w tym względzie okazał się opeiszałym, winna policya na koszt iego brakuiące sprzęty sprawić, lub uszkodzone dać naprawić, i należytość, drógą Exekucyi, gdyby tego wypadła potrzeba, ściągnąć. 37) Większe sikawki powinny w ogólności 3 – 4 razy co rok bydź probowane. Do czego należy przeznaczone do tey służby używać osoby, aby tem większey przez to nabyły wprawy. Proby atoli te niepowinny w czasie mrozów mieć mieysca. 38) Władza policyina winna przedsięwziąść z względnością na mieyscowe stosonki, i inne okoliczności takowe środki, by w razie wybuchnienia pożaru, wszyscy mieszkańcy iak nayspieszniey zawiadomionemi, do ratowania potrzebne sprzęty w naywiększym porządku używanemi, wszelki nieład i zamieszanie uniknionemi, i obowiązane do ratowania osoby, stósownie zatrudnionemi były. Szczególniey należy do sprowadzenia sikawek i kierowanie niemi, do sprowadzania wody, potrzebnych ludzi i koni, tudzież do dyrygowania innemi narzędziami ogniowemi, iako do ratowania, rezerwy, i t.p. użyć się maiące osoby, za wczasu przeznaczyć. W ogólności powinien każdy do służby ogniowey należący, mieć wskazaną sobie czynność, którą w razie wsczęcia się pożąru, przedsięwziąć ma. Również należy ustanowić sposób ogłaszania ognia, przez rzechotki, przez będen, dzwony i t.p. i przez kogo to nastąpić winno. Nakoniec należy oznaczyć mieysca, gdzie wyratowane rzeczy pod pewną strażą składane bydź maią. Gdzie się znayduią kassu, archiwa i t.p. należy także względem ratowania ich w czasie pożaru stósowne określić środki. 39) Kiedy w pobliższych mieyscach wybuchnie pożar, potrzeba iść w pomoc. A zatem i na ten przypadek należy wszystko urządzić, by pomoc tu spoźnioną niezostała. Wprzody atoli należy własne biezpieczeństwo zapewnić. Rozdział III. Przepisy względem zachowania się w czasie pożaru 40) Każdy, w którego pomieszkaniu ogień się pokaże, winien natychmiast głosić trwogę, wszelkie wchody do domu pootwierać, i ile bydź może śpieszno niebezpieczeństwo ognia rozpowszechniać (Pows. Praw. Część 2. Tyt. 20. § 1566. i 1567.). 41) Nawet i o tych pożarach, które przed uczynieniem trwogi za pomocą osób prywatnych ugaszonemi zostały, należy policyą mieyscową uwiadomić. 42) Kaźdy, ktokolwiekspostrzeże ogień, za nim stósowny allarm ma mieysce, powinien, ile w iego mocy, starać się o rozgłoszenie go i danie znaków trwogi. Podczas nocy obowiązani są szczególniey nocni stróże dawać baczność na znaki pożaru, i gdy takowe wewnątrz lub zewnątrz domu spostrzegą, natychmiast do niego kołotać i mieszkańców obudzić winni. Potwierdzi się domniemywany pożar, natenczas powinni nocni stróże głosić go, do domów kołotać, pobudzić mieszkańców a szczególniey urzędników policyjnych. Sposób ogłaszania pożarów we dnie lub w nocy, należy według okoliczności mieyscowych oznaczyć. 43) Do służby ogniowey przeznaczone osoby, powinny za pierwszą wiadomością o pożarze, natychmiast udać się na mieysca swego przeznaczenia, lub wprost z narzędziami do gaszenia w mieysce pożaru. Każdy powinien tak zwane oznaki ognia, gdzie takowe iuż zaprowadzone, z sobą przynieść, aby oddaniem ich urzędnikowi policyinemu, przytomność swą udowodnił. Kobiety i dzieci, również iak wszyscy próżni widzowie, nie powinni być przytomnie lub zwracać ich należy. Ci zaś którzy zamieszanie i nieporządek czynią, lub podeyrzani o złe zamiary, maią bydź bez żadnego względu aresztowani. 44) Do sprowadzania sikawek, lub naczyń z wodą, obowiązany iest każdy utrzymuiący konie, takowe dostawić. 45) Gdzie się znayduią kominiarze, cieśle i mularze, obowiązani są śpieszyć wraz z swemi czeladnikami w mieysce pożaru, opatrzeni w właściwe sobie narzędzia, by sczególniey podczas rozrywania budynków, użytymi być mogli. 46) W czasie pożaru, użycie wszystkich prywatnych studzien, stawów, sadzawek i t.d. bez żadnego wyiątku i względu, powinno być gaszącym, dozwolone. 47) Pierwszemu mieyscowemu Urzędnikowi Policyinemu, lub zastępcy iego, poruczoną iest wszelka dyspozycya narzędziami do gaszenia lub ratowania służącemi, a w mieyscu garnizonowym, stósownie do Naywyższego rozkazu Gabinetowego z dnia 29. Sierpnia 1818., z wspólnem działaniem woyska. 48) Wszyscy inni urzędnicy policyi, ieżeli się znayduią, powinni, zarówno dyryguiącym, udać się niezwłocznie na mieysce pożaru, ażeby albo zaięli się przeznaczoną raz na zawsze czynnością, lub dopełniali danych im od Dyrygenta rozkazów. 49) Do powinności władzy Policyiney należy sczególniey na to dać baczność, aby przeznaczona do służby ogniowey osoba w właściwym sobie mieyscu znaydowała się, i poruczoną sobie służbę pełniła, aby wszędzie ile można naywiększy panował porządek; aby znayduiące się sikawki w przyzwoitem mieyscu postawione, w ciągłem działaniu trzymane, i wodą raz w raz opatrzone, tudzież aby i inne do gaszenia środków nayskuteczniey użytemi były. Władza ta ma moc i obowiązek przedsięwzięcia wszelkich kroków, do wstrzymania lub zapobieżenia szerzeniu się pożaru, a mianowicie: znayduiące się w bliskości ognia płoty lub inne łatwo zapalić się mogące przedmioty oddalić, budynki chociażby iescze pożarem dotknięte nie były, lecz przez to wstrzymać pożar można, stósownie do okoliczności rozebrać. Każdy obowiązany iest poddać się bez żadnego oporu podobnym rozporządzeniom; przestępni zaś w tey mierze surowo karanymi być maią. 50) Po miastach, gdy pożar ognia w nocy wybuchnie, obowiązani są mieszkańcy do ognia prowadzących i przyległych ulic, pootwierać w swych domach okiennice, i pozapalane świece lub lampy w oknach, albo latarnie przed domami wystawić. 51) Trudnienie się ratowaniem, mianowicie ruchomości i t.d. iest rzeczą środkom gaszenia ognia podległą, i w ten czas może bydź tylko dozwolonem, gdy ztąd żadna przeszkoda w gaszeniu pożaru wyniknąć niemoże. Rozdział IV Prawidła względem środków po ugaszeniu ognia 52) Żadna w służbie ogniowey zostaiąca osoba, niepowinna bez zezwolenia dyryguiącego, lub zastępcy iego, z mieysca pogorzeli oddalić się. 53) Po ugaszeniu powinna pewna liczba osób, którą policya oznaczy, pozostać na straży przy pogorzelisku. Do nich należy: wznowiony ogień natychmiast przygasić, rzarzące lub tleiące się przedmioty wodą zalewać. Co tak długo czynić należy, odmieniaiąc co 6.-8 godzin pomienioną straż, aż wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo zupełnie minie. 54) Również wodę dopótąd należy dowozić, aż zupełnie potrzeba iey ustanie. 55) Kiedy zaś środki tę ustać maią, powinna władza Policyina oznaczyć. 56) Takowa ma także starać się, by pozostałe, od spalonych, lub ogniem uszkodzonych budynków mury i ściany, ieżeli grożą niebezpieczeństwem, bezwłocznie rozebrane lub obalone zostały. 57) Jeżeli w gruzach znayduią się iescze iakowe kosztowne przedmioty, winna władza Policyina, końcem zasłonienia ich od kradzieży, w pierwszych 36. godzinach straż przy nich zostawić. Dalsza zaś straż w razie potrzeby iest rzeczą interessentów. 58) Właściciele pogorzelisk obowiązani są, uprzątnąć z nich gruzy, w wyznaczonym przez Policyą czasie. 59) Po zupełnem wygaszeniu pożaru, używane do tego narzędzia ogniowe, powinny bydź iaknaydokładniey zrewidowane, rzeczy brakuiące uzupełnione, a uszkodzone bezzwłocznie wyporządzone. Także i studnie należy rozpoznać, i ieżeli uszkodzone, niebawnie w przyzwoitym postawić stanie. 60) Po każdym pożarze, iest rzeczą Policyi zadecydować, czy, i w którem mieyscu pogorzeliska nowe budowle maią bydź stawiane, również bez zezwolenia Policyi, tymczasowe przytułki stawiane bydź niepowinny. 61) Skoro po ugaszeniu pożaru czas dozwoli, powinna Policya stósownie do istnących w tey mierze przepisów, udać się na mieysce, i starać się wykryć przyczynę pożaru. 62) Również powinna tych, którzy w czasie pożaru lub późniey powinności swych niepełnili, lub w czem innem uchybili, pociągnąć do tłómaczenia, i ukarania. 63) Kary za przestępowania powyższych postanowień, na ile stopień onychże za pewne przewinienia nie iest iuż przepisany w istnących prawach i urządzeniach i ieżeli przestępstwo nie łączy się z wykroczeniem lub zbrodnią, na które oddzielnemi prawami postanowione są kary, należy wymierzać podług określonych zasad (Powszechne Prawo Kraiowe Część II. Tyt. 20. §. 29. 33. 35. 240) i z reguły stanowić kary pieniężne od 1. do 10. tal lub dostósowne kary cielesne, zostrzaiąc ie w przypadkach powtórzenia przyzwoitem powiększeniem. Stopnie kary za poiedyńcze przewinienia lub opieszałości. Władze mieyscowe bliżey oznaczać będą. Na tych, którzy iedynie z swywoli lub w złym zamiarze wiadomie bez powodu krzyk na gwałt wsczynaią i mieszkańców niepokoią, stanowi się dotkliwa cielesna chłosta lub kara więzienia od 3 do 6 tygodni, ieżeli wynikłe szczególne uszczerbki ostrzeyszego nieupoważniaią ukarania. 64) Wysczególniaiący się zaś chlubnie przy pożarach ognia, odbierze publiczną pochwałę, i w miarę okoliczności nagrodzonym będzie z funduszów publicznych. Wyznaczyć także maią Władze mieyscowe praemia dla tych, którzy podczas niebezpieczeństwa pożaru dostawią pierwszą sikawkę, lub pierwszą kufę przyprowadzą na mieysce pogorzeli, albo gdzie iedna tylko iest poiezdna sikawka, pierwsze konie podnię założą, daley którzy daią naypierwszy znak trwogi lub podobnym sposobem naypierwey czynnie się przykładaią do środków gaszenia pożaru. Poznań, dnia 19. Marca 1821. Królewsko – Pruska Regencya I. * ZACHOWANO ORYGINALNĄ PISOWNIĘ Źródło: Dziennik Urzędowy Królewskiey Regencyi w Poznaniu, 15.05.1821, nr 20. Kategoria:Przepisy prawne